


From V to the Moon

by theechosea



Series: The Cat Divergence [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Aino Minako is NOT more important than the mission, Fluff, Gen, Luna doing cat things, the cats are not plushies, those discussions that people should have when people have certain names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theechosea/pseuds/theechosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aino Minako is in hospital! While Makoto takes one for the team Ami, Rei and Luna have a talk about things in CROWN. This runs in tandem to Ryxl's "We're Doomed!" http://archiveofourown.org/works/675992</p>
            </blockquote>





	From V to the Moon

"I have something interesting I can tell you," Mama-san says, sipping coffee as I eat toast. She has only just arrived in from the hospital, "Didn't you say one of your friends likes that idol Aino Minako-san?"

I nod, setting down my tea, and reaching for the jam to put on my buttered toast, "Yes, Usagi-chan. She is a great fan."

Mama chews this over for a moment, "Did you see the news last night?"

I shake my head. I was talking with Luna on the phone when it would have been on, and then getting all my homework done so that there was time free for more Sailor V searching at Crown, "No, I didn't."

"Well," Mama leans forward a little, "Aino Minako-san was brought into our hospital last night."

My eyes widen, I know they must, and I look over at Mama-san, "Why? What happened?"

"It's a minor accident," she says, "She'll be fine in a few days, although I would think she would like the time off. I just thought you might want to be able to reassure your friend that she was okay. If she is otaku-like I'm sure she'll be overwrought that her idol is in hospital. So, you can let her know."

I nod, "Arigato, Mama-san."

She nods, and finishes her coffee, "Well, I should get some rest. You have a good day. Any tests coming up?"

I shake my head. She kisses me on the forehead before disappearing into her room on the other side of the apartment. She's right though Usagi-chan must be frantic.

 

I am first to the Crown, Rei-chan follows shortly afterwards, and then Mako-chan and Luna.

"Usagi-chan will be here," Luna insists.

"She and her mother aren't fighting again, are they?" Rei asks.

Luna shakes her head, "Usagi-chan will be here," she repeats.

"She's not worried about Aino Minako, is she?" I ask.

The other two look at me and Luna jumps up onto the table.

"Aino-san was in a minor accident," I explain, "Mama-san was telling me about it this morning. She should be okay, though, mostly scratches and shock."

Rei rests her head on the table, and lets out a frustrated sigh, "We're not going to get anything done," she moans.

"Usagi-chan wouldn't be much of a help on that anyway," Makoto remarks, "and I don't know how much help I'll be, I'm useless with computers. Maybe we could get a kitchen in here, Luna, and I can make some snacks?"

Rei looks over at Makoto, "You'd be willing to do that?" she asks.

Luna harumphs, "Usagi-chan needs to learn responsibility..."

At that moment Usagi-chan bursts through the door, "Did you HEAR?" she shrieks, "Aino Minako was hit by a car!!"

"Usagi!" Rei shouts, "Calm down?"

"It's not that bad, Usagi-chan," I try, "Minor injuries. She's going to be fine."

"We should go and visit her!" Usagi exclaims, "Let her know that we're rooting for her. She's at the hospital right here," she puts her hands together, and looks at us pleadingly.

"We have much more important things to do," Luna says, "We need to search for the princess."

"I can't concentrate on that, Luna," Usagi says, "I have to know that Aino Minako's alright. We could just walk by the hospital...and I'll send her my well wishes..." She and Luna begin to argue back and forth.

Makoto exchanges glances with Rei, myself and Luna, "I could take her," she murmurs.

Rei looks at her as though she may have just turned into a tennyo, "Are you sure?" she mouths.

"You guys would get so much more work done without Usagi freaking out, and besides she can be fun to hang out with."

Rei looks at me.

"If you really think it's alright and don't mind..."

Makoto gives me a look, "Ne, odango," she says more loudly, "How about I go with you?"

"Really?" Usagi exclaims, and runs over to take Makoto's arm before she can even get her jacket halfway on.

Makoto gives us both encouraging smiles as she is whisked up the stairs and out of the door.

Rei sighs, "So, your mother works at that hospital?"

"Not right now. She's home sleeping."

"Lucky for her."

"They said they were just going to be outside..." I say, looking over at Rei.

Rei gives me a look, "You truly believe that's all that will happen?"

"We have work to do."

She sighs again.

Luna perks up, "Mako-chan would be strong willed enough to keep Usagi-chan in line," she says, "I hope. Now, for references of the princess? Have you found anything Ami-chan?"

"What sort of princess is she again, Luna?" Rei inquires, stretching her arms forward and then pulling her sleeves down to her wrists.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, you said the other day we were all children of...well, you were starting to explain but then that Beryl Queen appeared and was being melodramatic at us..."

"Ara," Luna remarks, "My insight, yes. If I'm hearing things correctly you are from a place called the Moon Kingdom."

"Moon Kingdom? Like our Moon?"

Luna nods, "Yes."

Like Sailor Moon?, "But then doesn't that mean Usagi-chan is...?" I reach for the notebook in my bag, and produce the notations I'd made on comparing our powers.

Luna sighs, and paces around in circles on the table, "She is not...focused enough to understand the nature of something like this, and I don't know or remember enough to say more than you girls seem to be making sense on this one. Sailor V perhaps will have more answers..."

"Luna," I say, "About Sailor V..."

"What about her?"

"Well, there's an Aino Minako song..." I hesitate.

Rei looks over at me.

"I know, I know..." I feel myself blushing, "I know you don't like them but," I sing the chorus.

Rei chews on her lip, "You sing well," she consents.

"Um...well, the point, was 'C'est la vie..." I repeat in words, trying to pronounce it with emphasis, "I've been thinking it might be a clue ever since that dream I had."

Rei nods, "Usagi's energy the other day has made me wonder too..." she spreads her hands on the table, "To be more specific when we were talking about the people going to the Moon, and my own dream when I was small that I had lived there."

"You dreamed that?"

"I believed it with all my heart," Rei says, "I was forgetting you weren't there with Usagi and myself at first," she says, "The legend of the Princess Kaguya, when I was a girl I wanted that to be me."

"Rei-chan..."

She shrugs, "When I was a girl, Ami-chan, now I know better, or at least I thought I did. If what Luna's saying is true, are we all from the Moon? Or do our names mean other planets?"

"I don't remember," Luna sighs, "Maybe you should just throw me against the wall a few times and hope my brain drops loose," she flops down on the table and rests her head on her paws looking thoroughly dejected.

"We would never, Luna," Rei says.

"Maybe if Usagi-chan were to..." I pause, flipping through my notebook, "Luna, why is it Usagi-chan's powers are healing and ours are elemental? and surely...I...surely if she's Sailor MOON, as Rei says, the vibe and doesn't that mean...doesn't that mean we..."

"Should we be looking for another senshi instead of the princess?" Rei finishes.

Luna does not look up for a few moments, “I really don't know,” she says, and I get the feeling she is doing what Rei and I might both be doing which is imagining Usagi and then this “princess” figure that we have in our minds and how the two do or do not mesh.

After a moment Luna clears her throat, “I feel from everything that we've...established so far that all of you are guardians, you, Usagi, Makoto, Ami,” she nods at us, “and whoever V might be in normal life. The Princess is someone else, maybe V knows where she is and is keeping her separate until she knows that we're trustworthy. There have been so many things. So, back to the news articles, please.” She jabs her paw towards the computer. 

I turn my chair around and Rei picks up one of the broadsheets that she picked up on the way and begins browsing through it.

Luna turns in a circle on the table and puts her head down on her paws, "Mou," she remarks, "Maybe we should see if we can get a proper kitchen in here. Mako-chan's cooking is exquisite after all." 

"Luna," Rei teases, "You're starting to sound like Usagi-chan." 

Luna stands up on the table imperiously swishing her tail around, and then she turns so that her rear is facing Rei and plops back down. Rei gives me a look, and then her face crinkles into an apologetic grin and she snickers into the newspaper for a moment before returning to reading. 

I wonder what sort of a time Makoto and Usagi are having.


End file.
